Sadistic Kuroko
by Chaikia
Summary: Upon telling Kuroko that Kagami likes him, Hyuga and Kuroko decided to do something to force Kagami to confess, like teasing him and seducing him. It was okay but, will Kuroko's conscience be able to take it? or in the end, he will be the one to give in?


**Hi-yah~ as promised in my fic "Seirin's Little Problem", I published "Sadistic Kuroko"! I don't know if it will be good, but I'll try to make you smile again!**

**Please enjoy it!**

**Oh! And also, there's a poll in my Profile right now...so check it out and vote!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

~.~

SADISTIC KUROKO

"Umm…..Hyuga-senpai, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kuroko asked as he and Hyuga are sitting on the benches inside the Gym, the two were alone since Basketball practice was already finished

"Oh, uh….." Hyuga scratches his cheek "W-Well…..I wanted to talk to you about…..Kagami" Hyuga said looking troubled

Kuroko blinked and tilted his head "What about him?"

"Have you noticed Kagami acting weird lately these days?" Hyuga asked

Kuroko nodded "Yes, I can clearly see that he hasn't been focusing on practice and he often misses his shots which is indeed weird" he said remembering how Kagami misses his shot and the ball hit Nigou which made him frown

Then Hyuga faced Kuroko wearing a serious look on his face "You see, I know Kagami won't ever forgive me since it's not my place to tell you this but…" Hyuga stopped and hesitated a bit thinking that if he do this, he might regret this later

"Kagami likes you" he suddenly blurted out, Hyuga's eyes widen. He said it! Forgive me Kagami!

Hyuga looked at Kuroko who was also shocked since his eyes are also widen, but then he closed his eyes and smiled "Really?...i'm happy then"

Hyuga breathed out in relief "That's goo—wait WHAT?!" he suddenly yelled in realization

Kuroko nodded again and looked at Nigou who was playing a Basket ball in the distance "To be honest I think…..i'm falling for Kagami-kun too…" Kuroko confessed

Hyuga was shock and surprised, what the hell is happening?! And are his eyes lying to him?! Is Kuroko really blushing?! "W-What…why?" he suddenly asked

Kuroko smiled "Well…..at first I only admire Kagami-kun because of his dedication but" Kuroko looked at Hyuga "Everytime I am with Kagami-kun…my heart will beat so fast, I will sometimes find myself entranced when looking at him…Then his face will never left my mind"

Hyuga then placed his hand over Kuroko's shoulder "Then, you should confess to him because…" Hyuga looked at Kuroko being dead serious "Kagami's performance is getting affected by this" Hyuga said coldly making Kuroko's eyes widen

Hyuga winced and looked away "Sorry, but it's the truth, if this will continue, Kagami's performance will decrease everytime"

"I see…..That was my plan after all but, I'm too embarrassed to do that" Kuroko said

Hyuga was surprise to know that Kuroko was actually a shy person. This is his first time seeing this side of Kuroko's, since Kuroko was always formal towards them except Kagami.

"So then, what now? How can we solve this problem of yours?" Hyuga asked bluntly again

"I have a plan"

"What is it then?" Hyuga asked and was surprised again to see Kuroko smile mischievously "K-Kuroko?"

Kuroko looked at Hyuga "My plan is…..to make Kagami-kun confess to me?"

"Eh? How will you do that? Kuroko, you forgot that Kagami is also a shy person right?" Kuroko nodded

"Exactly, that's why I need your help Senpai"

Hyuga blinked "My help?"

Kuroko nodded and smiled "Let me tell you my plans…"

After awhile, Hyuga's confused face turned slowly into a happy face before it turned into an evil smile. Kuroko chuckled "I see…so are you agree Senpai?" Kuroko asked

Hyuga pumped his fist "Hell yeah! I can't wait to make .that Bakagami suffer! Mwuahahaha! He'll pay for his past actions!" Hyuga can't stop smiling since Kuroko's plans are sure to make Kagami explode

Hyuga then stood up "Yosh Kuroko! Let's commence the operation "Sadistic Plan" tomorrow!" Hyuga was getting fired up! Finally! He can finally take revenge for Kagami's childishness

Kuroko smiled and nodded "Hai" he said in his usual monotone voice

Then after that, both of them went home and can't wait until tomorrow

* * *

~The Next Day~

Hyuga, Kuroko and Kagami are in the cafeteria to buy their lunch, and it was lunchtime by the way.

Kagami groaned as he saw the long line of students buying lunch also "Seriously, why do students here don't bother bringing their own damn food!" Kagami yelled

Kuroko chuckled at his light's ranting "But Kagami-kun, why didn't you bring your own lunch as well?" Kagami froze and looked at Kuroko

"U-Uh…w-well….." He thought of a lie

Kuroko tilted his head which made Kagami blush "Okay! Okay! I also want their foods here!" he finally admitted as he sighed in defeat "Geez, don't just tilt your head like that!" he blurted out which made Kuroko and Hyuga surprise

Kuroko tilted his head again "Why?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kagami yelled again as he looked away

Kuroko tilted his head again "Why?"

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kagami yelled again comically making Hyuga snicker

Kuroko was about to tilt his head again, but Kagami grabbed his head "Please stop that….." he pleaded

Kuroko noticed that Kagami's hold on his head is not as painful like how he does when they first met. Was he actually being gentle?

"Then why?" Kuroko asked once again

Kagami sighed, but quickly blushed and looked away letting Kuroko go "I-It's…..c-cute!" he blurted out suddenly as his face exploded red the same color as his hair

Hyuga just grinned while Kuroko just smiled "I see…Kagami-kun think it's cute huh….."

"D-Don't take it the wrong way!"

Kuroko just continued smiling and he suddenly grabbed Kagami's hand. Kagami jerked at the action "W-What are you doing?!"

Kuroko looked at him questioningly "Why? Let's go to the line so that we can buy our lunch" he said

Kagami nodded shyly "I-I see" Shit! Why was he blushing very bad? Dammit! He needs to get a hold of himself or Kuroko might notice!

Hyuga can't stop grinning seeing Kagami's scarlet red face and Kuroko smiling mischievously

The line up with the other students with Hyuga in the front, Kuroko in the middle and Kagami behind Kuroko and surprisingly after they lined up with the others, many students arrived also

Hyuga smiled evilly _"Commence the operation number 1!"_ he yelled in his mind as he slowly moved his body towards Kuroko.

Kuroko let himself be dragged and be squished between Hyuga and Kagami.

Hyuga recalled what Kuroko said about his first plan

_~Flashback~_

"_My first plan will happen when we are in the cafeteria on a line" Kuroko said_

_Hyuga "Eh? What do you mean, what's there in the cafeteria for your plan?" Hyuga sounded confused_

"_You see, Kagami-kun began buying food there eversince he tasted the food there when he accidentally forgot his lunch" Kuroko explained_

"_Aaaaand?"_

_Kuroko sighed "You're not taking this seriously Senpai….."_

_Hyuga jerked and waved his arms while he shook his head "N-No! I-I am!"_

_Kuroko nodded to stop Hyuga "The cafeteria is always full of students so the lines are always long. The plan is we will use this advantage to tease Kagami-kun"_

_Hyuga let out a sound of confusion still didn't get the plan_

"_Hyuga-senpai you will be in the front and I will be in the middle with Kagami-kun behind me. Since there are many students he won't notice you on what I need you to do"_

"_Okay, sound like a good plan. What will I do then?" Hyuga said nodding as he got interested_

"_What I need you to do is…..you need to squish your body to me so that my body will be squished as well to Kagami-kun's. So then I can tease his…umm…" Kuroko hesitated saying the word since it's a little embarrassing_

_Hyuga raised a brow "What?"_

"_His manhood"_

"_Eh?"_

_Kuroko frowned before blushing a little "I said…to tease his manhood"_

_It took awhile before something clicked inside Hyuga's head, and when he understood it finally "EEEEEEHH?!"_

_Kuroko nodded "Yes, but don't squish me too hard or I might pass out"_

_Hyuga stood up pointing shakily at Kuroko "Y-You!"_

_Kuroko frowned "It's rude to point at people like that Hyuga-senpai"_

_Hyuga then stopped at what his doing and nodded before sitting "O-Okay…."_

_~Flashback End~_

Hyuga turned his head a little looking at Kuroko who nodded. When Kuroko felt that he was very close to Kagami, he began moving his butt a little teasing Kagami's manhood

Kagami flinched when he felt something moving, teasing his manhood. He quickly noticed it was Kuroko, but strange he was not moving, before he knew it, he was already….hard. Kuroko smirked feeling something throbbing on his butt

Kagami prayed that Kuroko won't notice that he was very hard! _"Kami-sama…have mercy!"_ he cried in his mind

At the same time, Kuroko was getting red when he felt that Kagami was very hard since he can feel its hardness! It made him stop moving since he was completely embarrass

Hyuga wondered if Kuroko was already doing the plan. He glanced back at Kagami and Kuroko was surprised to see them both blushing _"He plans it but, he will get embarrassed also?!"_ he screamed on his mind

Kuroko mustered up all of his courage and moved his butt one last time. Kagami flinched again, God! He was very aroused now! He really can't take it anymore since images of him and Kuroko covered with sweat appeared inside his mind

Kagami quickly moved out of the line "S-Sorry!" He yelled bowing a little

Hyuga and Kuroko both blinked in surprise "Huh?"

"I'm not hungry anymore! So I'm going now!" Kagami turned and started running

"Wait! Kagami-ku—" It was too late, Kagami was nowhere to be seen since he run too fast. Cursed basketball for giving him extra speed

Kuroko just sighed

Hyuga turned and looked at Kuroko "So? Was it a success or not?" He asked

Kuroko nodded "It was since he….got hard right away but…..I got embarrassed" He confessed sighing dejectedly

Hyuga just grinned and patted Kuroko's shoulder "Don't worry, if he got hard that fast that means it's a success" he said

Kuroko looked up at him "But, he didn't waited until he buy his lunch" his face filled up with worry after he said that

Hyuga sighed this time "W-Well…..i-it's a given…If I were in the same position, I would also go away"

Kuroko tilted his head "Why?"

Hyuga scratches the back of his head "U-Uh…..because we might go crazy? Wait a minute, why am I explaining this to you?! We're both guys!" Hyuga shrieked

"But, I've never felt like that before"

Hyuga jaw-dropped as he was dumbfounded "Then, what do you have? A womanhood?" he asked

Kuroko glared at him "Senpai, do you want to be jabbed?" he asked

Hyuga shivered "No, thanks" he said knowing his punches and jabs hurt like hell according from Kagami.

Then he noticed Kuroko's discomfort "Something wrong?" he asked

Kuroko shook his head "It's nothing"

Hyuga didn't believe that it's nothing, he can clearly see that Kuroko's worried "Are you sure you can keep this up?"

Kuroko's eyes widen "I-I…" Kuroko looked away "I don't know…." He admitted

Hyuga just sighed

* * *

~Rooftop~

Kagami is sitting on the rooftop with his back leaning on the wall looking up the sky as the clouds journeyed in the sky and the sun shining its light brightly, somehow the sky became interesting for a bit to him. It was…..calming

Kagami sighed, he got aroused that fast. It really bothered him that much if Kuroko felt that or not. God, what will he do if Kuroko DID noticed that

Kagami looked at his hand and smiled. It was the hand that Kuroko held for a short time, how he wished it was very long. Kagami grinned like an idiot after that

_**GROWL…**_

Kagami sighed, how he wished he didn't let and endure his manhood for a long time so he can taste the sacred foods of the cafeteria! "Tch…..Dammit, I'm hungry already"

Suddenly, the door towards the rooftop opens, Kagami looked towards it and was very surprised to see Kuroko. "Kuroko?" He asked questioningly

Kuroko only smiled "Hello" he said before he closed the door. He sat next to Kagami and placed a white food container in front of Kagami. Kagami blinked "What's this Kuroko?" he asked pointing at it

"It's food" he simply said opening his food container "See?" he showed it to Kagami and it was indeed food, not only a simple food, but it was the sacred food of Seirin. Kagami drools while just looking at it

Then Kagami snapped out from his drooling and looked at the food container in front of him with complete shock, then he looked back at Kuroko "Does that mean….."

Kuroko nodded while Kagami's eyes widen in realization.

_Ba-thump_

Kuroko brought him lunch? He even bothered giving it to him. Does that mean he cares? Kagami can't help smiling as he picked the food container and opened it "Ittadakimasu!" he said before he started digging in

Kuroko smiled as he watched Kagami dig in like how he usually does, foods flying out, some were sticking on his face while some fell on the ground. He then started eating his own food

After awhile, the two of them finished eating. The food containers are set on the ground.

"Haah….." Kagami groaned happily as he rubbed his stomach, completely satisfied with the food he just ate, he glanced at Kuroko who is picking up their food containers, he then stood up and placed them on the trash can

Kagami also stood up and walked to Kuroko "Uh….Kuroko?"

Kuroko turned around and faced Kagami "Yes?"

Kagami rubbed his neck while his face slightly red "U-Umm…..thank you for bringing me the food!" he grinned before he reached on his pocket and picked out his wallet, he opened it and brought up money

"Eh?" Kuroko stared at the money

"Just take it, you bought me food right?" Kagami asked as Kuroko nodded

But Kuroko pushed Kagami's hands away "No, thanks" he said

"But!—"

"If you want to repay me, buy me a Vanilla Shake after practice" He said as he smiled

Kagami hesitated for a bit, but he returned his money to his wallet and placed I inside his pocket

"Then, let me do this" Kagami said as he placed his big hand on Kuroko's head and started ruffling his hair

Kagami smiled, Kuroko was so cute with his eyes squeeze a little while he ruffled his soft hair.

"Well then let's go back….." He said before he went out of the rooftop leaving a blushing Kuroko

Kuroko reached out to his head and touched it "Kagami-kun's hands are warm….." He said

At the same time, after Kagami walked out of the rooftop, he grinned and pumped his fist "YES! Chance!" He said before he continued walking

* * *

~Gymnasium : Locker's Room~

Classes are already finished. Everyone is inside the locker's room changing into their practice attire.

"I wonder what we will practice for today" Kiyoshi said as he put on his pink t-shirt

"Who knows, maybe a practice match again" Koganei answered finishing first "Well then, I'll be heading out first" He said before going out

"Osu….." Kagami mumbled as he put out his white t-shirt and replaced it with his black tank top

Kagami looked towards Kuroko and Hyuga who are talking to each other. He watched as Hyuga's face turned into a scary smile, he then suddenly have a bad feeling about that smile, he shrugged it off and continued changing

"So Kuroko, how was earlier?" Hyuga asked

Kuroko wondered what he was asking and realize that he was asking about Kagami "Oh, well…..he was happy and tried to pay me back"

"Then what did you do?"

"I said if he wants to repay me, buy me a Vanilla Shake later" He said

Hyuga just shrugged "You're really a "Vanilla Shake Boy" are you?"

Kuroko nodded smiling "Thank you"

"That's not a compliment"

"I think it is"

"Ugh…Keep drinking Vanilla Shake and I'm sure you'll become a Mannequin"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your skin is pale and you're practically glowing"

"I see…I should keep drinking then"

"That's not what I meant!"

Hyuga then changed the topic "So Commence the Operation?" Hyuga asked

Kuroko nodded as he finished changing "Yes"

"Well, good luck"

"You too Hyuga-kun, you're timing must be perfect"

Hyuga grinned "Of course!" as he finished changing "Well then let's go" He said as he walked out followed by the others. Kagami is also about to follow

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko called

Kagami looked behind as well as the others "What?"

"I want to talk to you about something….." Kuroko said as Kagami tensed

Izuki patted Kagami's shoulder "We'll go now then" he said as all of them head out

"So….what is it you want to talk about?" Kagami asked

"Well…ummm, it's about a new strategy" Kuroko said _"I hope I can do the act properly"_ he thought

Kagami raised a brow "What is the strategy then?"

"_Here goes….." _Kuroko said as he began walking towards Kagami "W-Well….." Kuroko then acted like his feet slipped and was about to fall on the ground

Kagami's eyes widen "Kuroko!" He called as he reached out Kuroko's wrists, he successfully grabbed Kuroko's wrists but Kuroko pulled his arms so that Kagami would also be dragged down

Both of them fell on the ground, with Kuroko under Kagami and Kagami over Kuroko with Kuroko trapped between his arms. They both blushed since their faces are veeeeeery closed to each other

"K-Kagami-kun…" Kuroko mumbled

Kagami could feel Kuroko's breath; both of them looked at each other. Kuroko's leg was accidentally placed on Kagami's crotch which made the two of them flinch, Kagami suddenly moaned

Then Kagami finds himself slowly leaning closer to Kuroko. He can't control himself! His body is moving on its own! Kuroko's heart beats fast his eyes widen as Kagami's face slowly became closer and closer.

Finally, Kagami's lips are centimeters apart from Kuroko's. Kuroko shut his eyes close preparing for the kiss but…

_**SLAM!**_

Hyuga said as he slammed the door open "OI! Why are you tw—" He cut himself on purpose but was shock to see Kuroko and Kagami's very embarrassing position

Kagami quickly jerked his head away from Kuroko "S-Senpai!" he yelped like a girl and quickly jumped away from Kuroko.

Kuroko sat up and looked at Hyuga as he nodded a little bit then he stood up walking towards the door. Even not looking, Kuroko can feel that Kagami stared at him until he can get out

Now, Hyuga acted like he was trembling in disgust "Ka-ga-mi…" he said darkly

"W-Wait! I-It's a misunderstanding!...yeah! That's right! A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Kagami waved his hands while he shook his head, at the same time Kagami is moving away from the incoming Hyuga using his legs

Hyuga looked at Kagami wearing a very nasty face "I see…a misunderstanding huh….." he mumbled

Kagami flinched and trembled a little as his back collided with the wall "E-Eh? EEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

_**BAM!**_

* * *

~Gymnasium : Court~

Everyone is having a practice match again, First Years Vs. Second Years, the first years score 42 while the second years are trying to catch up with the score of 41.

Kuroko looked at Kagami who was playing with a large bump on his head. He chuckled and focuses on the match

Izuki is currently in possession of the ball, Fukuda was guarding him, he looked left to right looking if someone was there, he saw Kiyoshi and Hyuga. He was about to pass it to Hyuga but he hesitated since their Captain had been grinning non-stop ever since the match starts

So instead he passed it to Kiyoshi, who quickly made a run towards the ring. Kagami was about to follow but Mitobe quickly guarded him, knowing Mitobe who was a Guarder with Pressure; he has no chances to breakthrough

Kiyoshi finally made it towards the ring and quickly jumped to dunk in for a point.

"Yes! Nice shot Kiyoshi!" Koganei cheered as he and Kiyoshi high-fived, Kiyoshi just grinned in return.

This time, Fukuda was the one holding the ball everyone was on guard. Kuroko was coincidentally next to Hyuga. Both were surprise when they accidentally looked at each other. Hyuga smirked while Kuroko smiled and they nodded at each other

"_Commence the operation number 3!"_ Hyuga thought as he grinned and run towards Fukuda. Fukuda was about to run also but was surprise when Hyuga suddenly appeared in-front of him

"Waah! What the?!—Vanishing Drive?!" Fukuda said as he tumbled back a little but managed to regain his balance.

"Kuroko's on our side you Idiot you're just not paying attention!" Furihata shrieked as he gesture himself into accepting position

"R-Right!" Fukuda was about to pass the ball towards Furihata but…

_**BAM!**_

"Sorry! I'll be taking this!" Hyuga quickly made a run towards the ring but Kagami guarded him. Hyuga's grin widens even more _"Good timing you idiot!"_ Hyuga mumbled only loud enough for him to hear

Hyuga glaned back and he saw Kuroko being guarded by Izuki who is signaling him to pass. Hyuga nodded and passed it towards Izuki, but his pass misses Izuki and it bounced off and is close to getting out of the bound

Hyuga whistled "Whoops, my bad" he said

"Oh, the ball" Kuroko said as he sprinted towards it

Hyuga snickered as he saw Kagami's eyes widen, completely knowing what will happen. Kagami then started to run also "You IDIOT! Don't even try to catch it!" He yelled but he was too late

Kuroko already jumped outwards the court.

"KUROKO!" Kagami yelled

Hyuga's eyes widen quickly _"Crap!"_ he cursed as he also screamed "KUROKO!"

Kuroko gasped and shut it eyes "I wonder if my plan will be a success" Kuroko thought as he caught the ball and curled up. Kuroko opened his eyes once again looking at Kagami who a little bit far away

He shut his eyes again _"This is bad…..i'm actually going to fell"_ he thought as fear suddenly filled up his whole body

Kuroko prepared himself for the impact but….

"Gaaah!" Kuroko shot his eyes wide open as he saw Kagami behind him wincing in pain. Kagami was actually hugging him protectively!, Kagami's head was rested at his neck and his arms are wrapped around him very tightly, Kagami's back is on the wall. Kuroko's eyes widen, he….actually managed to catch him on time!

Kagami opened his eyes looking at Kuroko while smiling a bit "Hey….."

Kuroko was still shock "K-Kagami-kun….." he whispered staring at Kagami

Kagami chuckled and flicked his finger on Kuroko forehead "You idiot, you shouldn't do that you know"

Kuroko nodded holding his forehead, he was about to speak when Kagami winced again "I-Itte…."

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko said as they both stood up

Kagami just gave him a faked smiled "Don't worry, I'm okay" he said trying to assure his shadow

"H-Hey! Are you two okay?!" Riko yelled as she snapped out from her shock and run towards them with the others following her

Kagami nodded "Ah, yes….this is nothing" he said

Riko nodded "I see…but let me see your back first" she walked behind Kagami who seamed uneasy

Kuroko also followed Riko. Then she grabbed Kagami's tank top and pulled it up, both she and Kuroko gasped as they saw a very big purple bruise on Kagami's center back

"Kagami-kun, you need to go to the Nurse's Room and have this Ice-packed" She instructed as she lowered Kagami's tank top

"Okay….." Kagami mumbled

Hyuga walked up to Kuroko "Oi, you okay?" he asked worriedly knowing the plan didn't went as it planned

Kuroko nodded and looked at Kagami with full of worry "I'm okay…..it's my fault….." He said his bangs covering his eyes showing his emotions

"No! It was mine! I miscalculated my pass so it turn out like thi—OWW!"

"Damn right you are!" Riko yelled hitting Hyuga's head with his giant paper fan

Kagami looked at Kuroko and was surprised to see a light scratch on his left leg "Kuroko! Your leg!" he exclaimed

"Hmm?" Kuroko looked down and was also surprised to see a light scratch on his left leg "Oh…..I didn't noticed" He said lamely

Kagami quickly knelt in front of Kuroko, clearly inspecting the wound and sighed in relief "Thank God…..it's not that deep"

"Of course, it's not that painful" Kuroko said

"Yeah right!" Kagami said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and scooped Kuroko on his arms which caught of his shadow's guard "Kagami-kun!"

Riko, Hyuga and the others are also shocked

Riko just sighed "C'mon hurry up and go to the Nurse's Room, or I'll triple your tra—"

Kagami quickly bolted out of the Gym

"—ining…menu…" Riko ended lamely as she twitched

Koganei whistled "Who-hoho! That was fast!" he said and looked at Mitobe "Right Mitobe?" Mitobe nodded

Hyuga just face-palmed, the plan was completely a failure and both Kuroko and he are at fault! "Good luck…..Kuroko" he mumbled

* * *

~Nurse's Room~

Kagami was currently tending on Kuroko's scratch wound while Kuroko was sitting on the bed with his left leg extended and the other is bent

When they both arrived, there was no Nurse at the moment so they let themselves in.

Kagami finished bandaging Kuroko's leg "There" he said before patting the wound. Kuroko only smiled at him "Thank you….." he said before standing up

"Kuroko?" Kuroko didn't answer; he went towards the small refrigerator and opened it picking out an ice-pack

"Sit down Kagami-kun….." Kuroko said as Kagami nodded silently and sat on the edge of the bed his body slightly turned to the right

Kuroko sat next to him and lifted Kagami's tank top up until his shoulders "Here goes" he said placing the ice-pack on the purple bruised

Kagami flinched then winced "Itte tte tte tte!"

Kuroko just watched silently looking at the wound with guilt taking over his body. He wonder what did he do wrong, he was sure that if they both landed on the floor, Kagami's back would not be slammed on the wall but now…..

Maybe a miscalculation, yeah, that's it, a miscalculation. Kuroko just sighed and moved the ice-pack which made his light flinch again

"Does it still hurt Kagami-kun?"

Kagami shook his head "It was earlier but the pain is subsiding I think" Kagami said before he turned around facing Kuroko, his face completely serious with hints of relief "But still…I was glad I made it on time"

Kuroko nodded avoiding Kagami's gaze "Yes, thank you very much"

"Yeah, anything for you…..If I hadn't made it in time…..maybe you were the one having this bruise" Kagami said

Kuroko sighed "Why…Why did you do that?" he just realized he asked a very dumb question but he just shrugged it off

Kagami blinked "What do you mean?"

"I mean….why did you go that far to save me? I mean it will be okay if I just have that bruise" Kuroko said

Kuroko was actually expecting a lie but….

"Because I love you, I would do anything for you. I'll protect you, care for you and I would sacrifice myself if it means you will not get hurt" Kagami suddenly blurted out. Kagami quickly slapped his mouth his eyes widening in horror _"Oh shit….."_

Kuroko's eyes were widen too. He hadn't expected Kagami to be that straightforward! "K-Kagami-kun?..."

Kagami just turned around turning completely red "Y-You heard me….." Kagami clenched his eyes; he made a grave mistake confessing his feelings to Kuroko. Now, he was getting scared of getting rejected and getting avoided by Kuroko

Kagami just sighed "It's oka—"

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck burying his head on Kagami's shoulder "K-Kuroko?"

There was a moment of silence, and Kagami was getting uncomfortable every second, not to mention he was completely embarrassed right now

"I love you too" Kuroko mumbled

Kagami froze "Eh?" not believing what he had just heard

"I said I love you too Kagami-kun"

Kagami was left gaping. Was he hearing right? Or his ears are just lying to him? But he heard it! He completely heard it!

"K-Kuroko?" Kagami turned around facing Kuroko who was kneeling in front of him smiling

"I've loved you for so long….." he said "Since the beginning" he continued

Kagami was actually happy, but he can't celebrate since his body and mind was too shock to cooperate with his heart "Y-You…..love me too?"

Kuroko nodded "Yes, I love you too Kagami-kun. I was so happy when you said that to me"

Kagami didn't actually know what to do in this kind of situations, so instead. He pulled Kuroko in a tight embraced "Kuroko….."

Kuroko also tightens his hold on Kagami "I've been waiting for you, you idiot" Kuroko said burying his head on Kagami's chest

Kagami chuckled "Yeah….."

Then both of them pulled away from each other looking eye to eye "Hey Kuroko?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I….." Blood rushed towards Kagami's face turning it red "Can I kiss you?"

Kuroko also blushed "K-Kiss….me?"

Kagami nodded "Yes….If you are okay with it that is"

Kuroko's surprised face soon turned into a happy one "Of course Kagami-kun"

As soon as Kagami heard this, his heart started beating so fast. His world turning white and black, like he was in the "Zone" the only difference is Kuroko is the only one colored.

Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist while Kuroko looked at him slightly nervous. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck. Both were looking at each other with loving eyes

Then slowly, they leaned their heads forward, then after what it seems many years, their lips finally met. The two of them just stood there unmoving with their eyes shut.

Kagami was in heaven feeling Kuroko's soft lips in his rough ones, he didn't actually know that his lips were addicting. He wants more, more of it.

Kagami moved his right arm up placing his big hand on Kuroko's head pushing Kuroko's lips even more to his.

Kuroko flinched when he felt Kagami's tongue licking his teeth asking for entrance. He soon opened his mouth fully letting Kagami enter with ease and proceeded to ravage Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko clenched his eyes since the kiss was becoming more heated. His arms around Kagami's neck were now on Kagami's chest, clutching his clothe

Kuroko moaned as Kagami entered even deeper almost reaching his tonsils. Kagami opened his eyes looking at Kuroko whose eyes are very shut. Kagami noticed his discomfort and decided to pull away, both were panting because of the lack of air

Kuroko felt week as he leaned his body against Kagami's, resting his head on Kagami's muscular shoulders.

They waited for their panting to slow down, after awhile it slowed down.

Kagami grinned at Kuroko "Hey, you okay?"

Kuroko just nodded weakly "Yes, just…a bit weak since it's my first time" he confessed.

Then it became silent. But it wasn't uncomfortable since they were both on each others arms

"Hey Kuroko?"

"What is it Kagami-kun?"

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked feeling embarrassed since he asked for another kiss

Kuroko blinked and pulled away from Kagami "Why…..Why do you have to ask?" he asked

Kagami's face softens "Simple, because I don't want to force myself to you. I don't want that you know, I want do it only if you agree to it"

Kuroko's face hanged low "You respect so much….." he mumbled

Kagami let out a small laughed before leaning in closer to Kuroko pushing him down on the bed "Kagami-kun?"

"I change my mind….can we…..do it now?" he asked

Kuroko turned bright red this time sitting up about to protest only to meet Kagami's lips. Kagami pulled away quickly "I'm just asking…..I know you will get uncomfortable since we're both boys. It's okay" he said

"No. It's okay Kagami-kun…..especially if it you" Kuroko said

Kagami was taken aback by his partner's words. It was completely okay especially if it's him?

Kagami just nodded and kissed Kuroko again pushing theirselves once again down the bed. Kagami started to kiss Kuroko again and again. Their breath sounds filling the whole room.

Kagami then proceeded to do butterfly kisses from Kagami's jaw, as he lifted Kuroko's shirt. He continued to kiss Kuroko's neck until he arrived on the chest before sucking on Kuroko's nipples making his shadow whimper a moan

He played the other nipple using his hand while he continued sucking. Kuroko was moaning a little louder as Kagami moved his tongue around Kuroko's nipple even faster

Kagami pulled away and leaned back, he took off his tank top leaving him topless. Kuroko was mesmerize by Kagami's well sculpted abs and well toned body. Kagami's body was very surprising for a 16 year old like him.

His thoughts stopped when Kagami started to kiss him intensely again. This time Kuroko moans in their kisses as Kagai became intense like a hungry tiger. Kagami moved his leg and placed his knee on Kuroko's crotch rubbing it making Kuroko moan again

_**SLAM!**_

The door was slammed open again revealing Hyuga and Furihata. Kuroko and Kagami flinched

"Kuroko! Kagami! How are you—" Hyuga and Furihata jaw dropped at the scene in front of them, Kuroko and Kagami were both flushed and are sweating a little bit.

"W-Wh…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Hyuga said pointing his shaking finger towards the two in embarrassment

Furihata instantly fainted "FURIHATA?!" Hyuga panicked as he knelt and pick up Furihata by wrapping Furihata's shoulder around his neck supporting his body to stand up. Furihata looks like a hanging doll

"D-DAMN YOU TWO! WE JUST SENT YOU HERE AND NOW THIS?! AT LEAST LOCK THE DOOR!" Hyuga finished as he slammed the door close his face was very red up to his neck because of embarassment

Kuroko blinked "What just happened?"

Kagami twitched "Let's just say a storm just blew?" he said sarcastically

Then they looked at each other "I guess we should stop what we are doing?" Kuroko asked

Kagami sighed and rubbed his neck "Yeah….That's a good idea" he said sweat-dropping

They stayed like that for awhile before they stood up and return to practice that day. Hyuga and Furihata decided to keep a secret to their selves. Hyuga was okay with it since he already knew but, poor Furihata threatened by Hyuga, that's why Furihata tripped a lot during practice everytime he looked accidentally towards Kuroko or Kagami.

~The Next Day~

"So…..does that mean you two are…..lovers now?" Hyuga asked Kuroko

Hyuga and Kuroko are talking again inside the Gym after practice, like before everybody already left

Kuroko nodded "Yes, although the confession was already easy thanks to my plans I think" Kuroko said "And to your help of course" he added

Hyuga just sighed and smiled "Well, glad to help" he patted and ruffled Kuroko's head who just smiled back

Then Hyuga smirked "But I pity you two since Coach really got angry yesterday"

They both looked forwards looking at Kagami's sleeping figure on the court with Nigou sleeping beside him. His arms and legs were spread out and he was snoring badly

Kuroko chuckled "Yes, who would've survive a quadrupled training menu"

Hyuga's eyes widened "Speaking of that, why are you not tired as well like that idiot over there?" he said looking confused while pointing his finger towards Kagami who was snoring very loud again "U-Ugh…..can't he sleep quietly?!"

Kuroko smiled mischievously "Simple, I used my abilities to hide my presence" he said

Hyuga's jaw dropped "Why you-!" before he can do anything to Kuroko, his cell phoned rang. Hyuga groaned and pick it out of his pocket

"Hmm? Who is it?" Kuroko asked tilting his head

"LIKE HELL I WOULD TELL YOU!"

Hyuga just sighed "Whatever, better to let you know. It's the Coach, she asked why are the lights still on" Hyuga said after typing a reply

"I see….." Then something popped inside Kuroko "By the way Senpai" Kuroko looked at Hyuga

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you also confessed to Coach?"

Hyuga froze "E-Eh?"

Kuroko blinked and picked out his cellphone "I understand…." He began typing

Hyuga then started to sweat even more since he was already sweating due to practice "What is?..."

"I will help you this time…..to confess to Coach" Kuroko said and paused typing

He looked up at Hyuga and smirked mischievously "But, I will talk to Coach and say to her the same words you said to me….."

"N-No"

"I will tell her that you've been acting weird lately these days and you weren't focusing on practice"

"That's b-because I helped you to practice!"

"You often misses your shots which is _indeed_ weird and I know, Hyuga-senpain won't forgive me for telling you this but…."

"NO! D-Damn you Kuroko!"

"….Hyuga-senpai likes you….no…..he _loves you_…."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hyuga yelled like and insane man, then Hyuga clutched his head and fell on his knees. He looked up at Kuroko who is typing again on his cell "H-Hey! Who are you texting?!" he asked quickly standing up

"Oh…..it's Coach….."

"NOOOOOOOO!" He quickly run in front of Kuroko and snatches his cellphone away from Kuroko and smirked

"Hehe, Let's see…"Mom, what is the dinner for tonight"….E-Eh?" Hyuga froze and looked at Kuroko's direction only to find no one

"DAMN YOU KUROKOOOOO! COME BAAAAAACK!" Hyuga yelled and he runs out of the Gym with a very fast speed

Hyuga's scream echoes throughout the whole Gym waking Kagami. His eyes fluttered open and sat up groggily looking around "Hnn?" he stretched his body and looked beside him

"Arf!" Nigou barked happily lying on Kagami's lap breathing and waving his tail

Kagami just stared at him for awhile…

Then something clicked

"Arf! Arf!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

**HAHAHA! YES! Successs! Or Is It?**

**This was actually supposed to be a Comedy fic, but I guess it turned out like this and became emotional...Geez! It was supposed to be "Sadistic" right?! **

**But Hope You Like It!**

**See ya again!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
